Edge Issue 229
This magazine is dated July 2011 and priced at £5.00 Knowledge Next Generation Promise - (4 pages) :It's all about the games in our second encounter wih Sony's upcoming NGP. The future of Warfare - (2 pages) :We look at what's ahead for the Call of Duty franchise as the Modern Warfare 3 hype campaign gets off to an unexpected start. Move with the Music - (1 page) :Q-Games explores a new wave of rhythm gaming with PixelJunk Lifelike. Sony's harsh lessons - (2 pages) :After a lengthy period of downtime, Playstation 3 consoles are back online, but what did we learn from the PSN crisis? Love and theft - (1 page) :Gameloft's unashamed knockoffs are occasionally good, but are they ethical, and when does a game go from tribute to thievery? Arcade Watch - Dead Heat - (⅓ page) My Favourite Game - Felcia Day - (2 pages) :The Queen Geek waxes nostalgic over Commodore's Amiga and pines for the old days of eight-hor WOW marathons. Dispatches Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - (1 page) :Videogaming's greatest questions: Who am I? What do I shoot? Why am I an American? Level Head - Leigh Alexander - (1 page) :Getting upset about the right things in the right way is the key to moving videogames forward. You're Playing it Wrong - Clement Ohio - (1 page) :A revealing take on E3 from the other side of the corporate table, in a very special column Hype Features Hunter and Hunted - Hitman:Absolution - 360, PS3, PC - (8 pages) :Five years in the making, and cloaked in secrecy - until now. Agent 47 goes back to work. Here be Dragons - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - 360, PS3, PC - (8 pages) Flash Forward - (9 pages) :How will games have evolved in ten years' time? How will you be playing them? We ask the big questions to some big thinkers, and find out why the future might not be televised. Reviews Create Bennett Foddy - (2 pages) :The Oxford University ethicist with a sideline in quirky physics games. Liberty City - (2 pages) :The rise of the 3D metropolis at the heart of the GTA universe. Mario's Gold Coins - (2 pages) :Why Nintendo's most abundant offerings are also among its most valuable. Studio Profile - Q-Games - (4 pages) : A look behind the doors of a tirelessly creative developer employing a healthy mix of western and Japanese staff. The Making of... Medal of Honor - (4 pages) :It may now be one of gamings biggest franchises, but few realise thet Medal of Honor was almost killed before it cleared the beach. Export Strengths - (4 pages) :Selling a game in another territory isn't only a matter of translating text. Here, Hello Games explains how it took PSN hit Joe Danger to Japan. In the Click of it - Clint Hocking - (1 page) :The elephants in the room (part five): All ships rise with the tide. The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - (1 page) :What makes Sword & Sworcery so crazy and awesomely cool? Word Play - James Leach - (1 page) :Begged, stolen or borrowed, inspiration never comes from a single source. Region Specific: Finland :The Future Crew - (2 pages) ::From origins in the vibrant '90s demoscene has emerged one of Europe's most creative dev centres. :Round the Table - (5 pages) ::Finland's most successful game developers on their reputation for polish and clarity, and hatred of pigs. :RedLynx - (2 pages) ::Making addictive games isn't a trial for this Helsinki developer. :Remedy Entertainment - (2 pages) ::A developer with the ambition and drive to consistently break new ground. :Housemarque - (1 page) ::From it's roots in the Amiga demoscene, this developer is focussed on the future. :Frozenbyte - (1 page) ::The Peter Pan of Finland's developers, Frozenbyte refuses to grow up. :Futuremark - (1 page) ::A leader in the benchmarking field expands into game development. :Rovio Mobile - (1 page) ::This growing company's ambitions don't stop at one monster-sized hit. Get Into Games :Educating Beta - (2 pages) ::We look at how the National Film and Television School hopes to redesign the game designer. :Work and Play - (2 pages) ::Valve tells us how playing other people's games enough might just get you a job making its next one. :Grand Unified Theory - (2 pages) ::How Unity Technologies' free development platform is inspiring a new generation of developers :Upwardly Mobile - (2 pages) ::Four iOS developers explain how they used modern portable platforms to find success in game development. Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Contributors (not credited above) :Jon Blyth, Nathan Brown, Emma Davies, Martin Davies, Nathan Ditum, Christian Donlan, Rob Dubbin, Tom Francis, Kirk Hamilton, Duncan Harris, Christophe Kagotani, Ryan Kuo, Daniella Lucas, Kelly MacDonald, Ben Maxwell, David McCarthy, Simon Parkin, Jamie Russell, Jamie Sefton, Richard Stanton, Keith Stuart, Gary Walker External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews